


Help

by Darkicedragon



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an upcoming coursework Lan was supposed to hand in soon but she was so unbelievably stuck, she didn't have any sort of idea on where to begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truth/gifts).



Lan _really_ wasn't sure if she should be on Second Life at that particular moment. There was an upcoming coursework she was supposed to hand in soon (they seemed to be multiplying after every week that passed) but she was so unbelievably stuck, she didn't have any sort of idea on where to begin. She'd spent hours tentatively poking at it, thinking if she rephrased the question, then it would become understandable and easy.

But that hadn't happened, and she'd made absolutely no progress whatsoever.

"Your Highness? Are you all right?"

Lan blinked and looked up at Gui, who was looking at her with worry in his eyes. She belatedly realised she had been chewing on her lip and staring off into space. "I'm…" She was going to say 'fine', but she changed her mind at the last second because Gui would _know_ she was lying and then he'd badger her until she told him anyway. "It's coursework."

"Ah." The worry melted away from Gui's face and was replaced with understanding. "Have you talked to your teacher about it?"

Talked to Gui about it? She hadn't really… _Gui_ was her teacher for this assignment! Lan's mind began to work furiously. Was she even allowed to ask him then, since Gui loved her? Wouldn't that be some sort of conflict of interest if he did, in case he helped her further than he was supposed to?

But he loved _Prince_ , not her, so then it should be okay to ask his help? Argh, this was getting so confusing!

She shook her head, trying to think about what she was supposed to again. Fine, she'd ask Gui as herself and see if that helped. "I'll ask him," she said out loud.

A big grin grew on Gui's face. "Good!" And then he hugged her tightly.

"Gui! Dammit, get off!" Every time she thought Gui was showing some sort of intelligence, he negated it not one minute later. Gui let go quickly and she was happy enough now she had some sort of direction that she didn't feel like beating him up. "C'mon, let's go find the others." She'd stay online and play for the rest of the night; after all that stress, she _deserved_ it. She could get back to work in the morning.


End file.
